Tsurai Tsuitou
Tsurai Tsuitou (追悼辛い, Tsuitō Tsurai; literally "bitter mourning") is the Former Captain of the Sixth Division as well as the Former Corps Commander and Commander-in-Chief of the Investigative Task Force. Personality Tsurai is a calm individual usually, but when he is angered he has the rage that rivals a wildfire. He has a great mastery of his dream related powers, as it is topped by few who have similar powers. He respects Seireitou for his powers knowing they far surpass his own in terms of raw strength. Tsurai is the runner up on Shunpo speed in the soul society, and appears to leave an after image behind when he uses it. Background Synopsis Powers and abilities Unnaturally High Spiritual Pressure: Tsurai possesses a spiritual pressure that is rivaled by other captain class shinigami, this has been stated by his teachers, and previous captains as being able to influence the emotions of all who feel it. :Emotion Influencing Reiatsu: He has the ability to influence the emotions of all who feel his reiatsu causing him to be able to calm down a room or hype up an enemy. Reishi Wings: He is able to solidify his reishi into wings for flight, Tsurai uses this ability to appear as an angel when performing a konsou. Shunpo Master: His skill with shunpo is legendary as when he was a member of the 2nd division he could sneak up on any being using it and be completely undetected. Enhanced Durability: He has been shown to be able to block a sealed zanpakutou with his bare hands. Kido Expert: Tsurai 's skill with kido was from his years on the Kido Corp, he learned how to use even high level kido without the incantation and still have them do adequate damage, this also allowed him to develop a way to analyze a kido spell and in a nano second cause it to disperse by firing a burst of reiatsu of the opposite polarity. :Kido Analysis: As stated above Tsurai developed an ability to view, formulate a plan and counter any kido spell thrown at him by sending a power of the opposite polarity to cancel it out. Tactician: He can weave together attacks and combination's to out smart and out class his opponents. Master Swordsman: His zanjutsu is quite above normal and he has mastered quite a few skills with his sword, including some only known to a few shinigami. :*'Number One: Nadegiri' (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. :*'Number Six: Gyaku Karasu' (逆烏, Reverse Raven): The user uses shunpo to quickly get behind their opponent and then quickly doing a reverse spin hitting their opponent with the back edge of edge sword, slicing into them with an accurate and rapid slash. :*'Number Nine: Hayabusa Tobikomi' (隼飛び込み, "Peregrine Falcon Dive"): This advanced technique allows for the user to slice their opponent using super sharp and quick slices of razor sharp wind and energy that can completely rip the target to shreds. It can cut through the Hierro of an arrancar or the reiatsu of even high level shinigami. :*'Number Nineteen: Nizen Sekai' (二・千・世・界, Two Thousand Worlds): The user must first create a second sword out of reishi then use this and their zanpakutou to strike with two large energy waves that slam into their opponent causing massive damage and destruction. Hand to Hand Combatant: His skills at hand to hand combat come from his training with the detention squad for some time. This has led to him being able to hold his own when unarmed even against a combatant using shikai. Genius level intellect: His IQ is by far one of the highest in the soul society, he could view analyze and find a counter to an attack within seconds of it being used. Zanpakutou Hitoshirezuyume (人知れず夢, Hidden Dream) is the zanpakutou of Tsurai taking the form of a silver nodachi when sealed. :Yume Taihou: (夢大砲, Dream Cannon) is a technique that can be used wheather his blade is released or not. He first channels all the reiashi in the air to one central point, normally either his zanpakutou point or his finger, after drawing in the reiashi around him, he fires a blue energy dream that causes the target to hallucinate and slowly go mad. Shikai: Hitoshirezuyume's release command is Sleep (寝, ne) once spoken the silver nodachi then takes the form of a double-edged one-handed sword. The blade cross-section is hexagonal with no fuller. On the flats of the blade near the hilt is a jewel, etched into the steel or emblazoned in gold. It has a blue or purple curved crossguard in the shape of a pair of wings with a small yellow star where it meets the hilt. The hilt is often padded red with a non-ornate blue pommel. :Shikai Special Ability: It's power is to "make dreams, reality." In layman's terms, Tsurai is able to generate the thoughts of others into reality as life-like illusions; making their fears come to the forefront. To do this, Tsurai's reiatsu infiltrates the opponent's body and enters their subconsciousness. Everything from their deepest desires; to their darkest fears; to their earliest memories are accessible to him. Evident from Hitoshirezuyume's name meaning "hidden dream", Tsurai controls these illsuion manifestations by the extent of his whim, making them do almost anything he orders of them. However, Tsurai alone cannot manifest his own desires or thoughts into being. Bankai Hitoshirezuakumu (人知れず悪夢, Hidden Nightmare) is Tsurai's bankai and it is manifested in the form of a red spirit that has the power to call upon the dreams, nightmares, and thoughts of all caught in its radius upon activation and allow Tsurai to use them against their owners. :Bankai Special Ability: Hitoshirezuakumu's ability is an amplified version of its shikai ability to manifest the dreams of others for use by Tsurai, but now his ability no longer relies on his reiatsu but is automatic in a sense as when he activates bankai all those around him, whether under his influence or not have their worse fears brought to life. Trivia Navigation